Beautiful
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful. My first Cade fic, with a hint of Bade. Please R&R. T for safety :


_"Just call me beautiful, just call me beautiful. Just call me b-e-a-utiful..."_

Cat Valentine was never very lucky when it came to love. Ironic, because you were always the first to give it, yet the last to recieve. You loved everyone because you had no reason not to, and even if there were a reason, you'd find a way to love them anyways. That, people had said, was what made you special. No, not 'special' like your brother, but special like Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie even. The _good_ kind of special that draws people to you. (_Though, it didn't seem to be working, did it?_)

_She read me the note he left on her bed, snuck in her room right after she left, and put petals on the ground..._

You had always loved hearing Jade's stories about the latest romantic things Beck had pulled. Even though Jade always told him how corny they were, you knew for a fact that she loved them. You liked how Jade would just _gush_ about him. On and on, you were the only one she would trust with this. (_You were the only one then._)

_Her head on his shoulder as they walk down the hall. I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love, and where is he now?_

Were you a bit jealous of Jade? Yes. Not because you wanted Beck or anything like that (_not that you could ever have him, anyways_). You knew that Beck would always belong to Jade and vice versa, but you _did_ want to feel they way they feel about each other (_Didn't everyone?_)_._ You wanted to experience that feeling of love. That feeling of _being_ loved. Knowing that you've found the one for you, the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

_She's with him, I'm in the backseat. I know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing..._

For years, it was just Jade&Cat. Cat&Jade. They did everything together, like best friends of a young age do. Every secret, every thought, every experience was shared. Jade was there when Cat's brother smashed a vase over her head and you decided to die it the color red. (_Blood red, Jade had always said. Although you prefered red velvet cupcake_). Cat had been there when Jade finally snapped at her mother's constant urges for her to be more like a 'normal' girl (_Normal is boring, anyways_), and Cat was there when Jade walked to the hair salon and had them put streaks in her hair. Jade was there when Cat's brother was taken away to the insane asylum. Cat was there when Jade was fourteen and got her eyebrow and nose peirced. Cat was there when Jade got her first tattoo. Cat&Jade. Jade&Cat.

Everything was perfectly happy for you, until Beck Oliver waltzed right into your lives, stealing your Jade away from you. Bit by bit, he won her over. Jade told you many times that a boy would never come between the two of you, especially not _handsome/charismatic/perfect_ Beck Oliver. Eventually, though, Beck got Jade to agree to go out with him and soon enough, Jadey didn't have time for Kitty Cat anymore. Jade&Cat became Beck&Jade, with you left with no one but Mr. Longneck to keep you company.

_I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet. I wanna meet the one that make it hard for me to breath. I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be a dream come true. I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you..._

Andre would be nice to love.

He's funny. He's charming. Music is his best friend, give him an instrument and he'll turn it into magic. He's not your average Californian guy, but he makes it work. He's different, and he's talented. But you're pretty sure you'll never feel _that way_ about him. He's always been too much of a big brother to you (_the kind you always wanted, reliable and reassuring. Not someone the cops are being called on every other day_).

Robbie may be nice to love.

He's awkward, but not in an entirely bad way. He's weak minded, but stubborn when he needs to be. He's not your garden variety nerd; he's good at so many things, but he lacks the confidence and will he needs to be successful. He kindasortamaybe likes you, and you know he would never leave your side. But he's isn't _it._ He just doens't fit quite right.

Sinjin would be... different to love.

He's awkward, in an entirely bad way. He's not funny. He's not charming. He's different, but not exactly the good kind of different. His skinny jeans are always too tight and his hair a little too unruly. Besides, even if you could find it in yourself to harbor some feeling towards him, he'll always be too busy trying to convince Jade to like him (_even though you both know she belongs to Beck_) to even muster a glance in your direction.

_Just call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game. In the front row screamin' out his name as he turns to her and smiles..._

It somehow bothers you when she wears his shirts. (_It used to be you she was borrowing clothes from_). Seeing her in his plaid button downs just didn't sit right. How, when he's not there, usually in Canada, Jade is always donned in one of those many, many, plaid printed shirts. She'll show up at your door, hardly twenty minutes after he leaves, and it's like you've been thrown into a time machine and sent back. Back before Beck stole your Jade from you. Back before Jade spent all her free time with Beck, not you. (_You kindasortalittlebit wish he went to Canada more_)

_Everywhere I look, people holdin' hands. When am I gonna get my chance at love, my chance at love?_

Even though you want to, you can't bring yourself to hate Beck for taking Jade away from you. Because, even though you cry at times because you can't come to Jade all the time or call her just because you want to hear her voice, he makes her happy. Happier than you've ever seen her. (_Even happier than she ever was when it was just you two. And that k i l l s y o u_)

_She's with him, I'm still hurting. I try to pretend but it's not working..._

They've been together for three years, four months and nineteen days. That means three years, four months and nineteen days you've spent without your best friend. That means three years, four months and nineteen days you've spent covering up the pain and masking the hurt. (_Smiles are like band aids, they cover up the wound, but they can't stop the pain_). And after three years, four months and nineteen days, you give in. You don't fully realize what you've done until you're standing by the sink, knife in your hand with _redredred _blood trickling down your wrist. Again and again, every night, every time you miss your best friend, you create another _prettypink_ scar on your _ohsodelicate_ skin.

You hide these marks from others, in fear that if anyone else knew about them, they would think you were crazy, like your brother. (_Maybe you are, you don't really know anymore_).

_I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet. I wanna meet the one that makes it hard for me to breathe..._

"Are Jade and I a perfect couple?" Beck yelled the question at you after he and Jade had drug you into the janitor's closet.

_Yesyesyes_. You thought. _Yesandno!_

"Don't answer that!" Jade told you. And just then, in that moment, it all became muchmuchmuch too much for you to handle. In that moment, all the frustrations and worries caught up to you and suddenly, your vision was blackblackblack. You never felt your body hit the floor as it collapsed. Beck and Jade didn't seem to think much of it at first, but after a few seconds, Jade knelt down beside you, as did were a bit worried, but as Jade gasped and pulled your shirt sleeve up a little farther, you just knew there were tears in her eyes.

_I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be a dream come true. I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you..._

You woke in Beck's RV, on his bed. They had, appearently, taken you there after you passed out. The first thing you laid eyes on were Beck and Jade's worried faces staring down at you as you sat up, ignoring the pounding drum inside your head. For a moment, there was nothing but silence.

After a longlonglong pause, Jade's voice rang almost too clear. "Cat," she paused, unsure of what exactly to say. "Why?" was all that she said. You knew exactly what she was talking about. In any other circumstances, you would have played dumb and pretended you were oblivious to the situation, then tell some strange tale about something your brother did once. But, now? No, this was different.

"Why, Cat?" She said, louder this time. "Why did you cut yourself?" The gentle tone in which she said those words scared you. Jade was never gentle. Jade was tough and rough. Jade was loud and demanding. But Jade was nevernevernever _gentle._ Now, though, she was being _gentle_ with you. Something must be seriously wrong, mustn't it? (_It always has been, dear. It always has been_.)

"Jade," You bit back tears. "What's wrong, Cat?" she spoke timidly. Beck was rubbing her shoulders, trying to keep her calm.

"Everything." You stated simply. "Everything is wrong."

Jade shot you a confused look.

"We used to be so close, Jade." You start, looking down at your lap, unable to meet her gaze. "We used to do everything together..." You let your voice trail off. You wish Beck would leave. You don't want him to know that he was the one that drove the two of you apart. He's a nice guy, he doesn't deserve to feel guilty for it. "But, then you started to date Beck..." Jade gasped silently, understanding, at least a little bit, what you were saying. Beck understood enough to not butt in other than to plant a kiss to Jade's temple. Moral support.

"After," You started again. "After you two started dating, it was like you just didn't have time for me anymore. We hardly saw each other outside of school. And, when we did spend time together, it's almost like you're too preoccupied to pay me any attention, like you just can't wait to get back to Beck..." It was too late to turn back now, the words were tumbling out of yor mouth. You couldn't stop them.

"I've missed you, Jade. I know you're still here and everything, but I just don't feel like you're here for _me_ anymore."

You finally risked a glace up at her face.  
>"Cat, no." For a fleeting moment, you thought she was going to run. Change subjects and ignore your confession. (<em>After all, she's always been the best runnerpretenderactor<em> ) But no, Jade may be a runaway at times, but, more than anything, Jade is a fighter.

She drew in a deep breath and tried again. "Cat, I'm sorry. I never realized you felt so neglected, I never meant to do that to you" (_But you did_) "I'll always be here for you. I love Beck," She glanced at him. "But, you're my best friend and you come first."

You nodded.

"When it comes down to it, Cat, _you_ are my 2am call, not Beck, not anyone else." You knew Beck well enough to know that he understood what she was saying.

You felt yourself smile, a real smile, for the first time in what seemed like forever (_Three years, four months and twenty-four days, actually_). You sprang from you spot on Beck's bed in a very Cat-like fashion (_Staying true to your ecstatic personality_) to where Jade was sitting, and enveloped her into a tight hug. This time, she didn't groan or try to pry you off her, she only laughed and hugged you back.

Kitty Cat had finally gotten her Jadey back.

_Just call me b-e-a-utiful._

**a/n: Well, I got pretty off-topic and out there with this one. Urgh, I guess it stemmed from some personal issues I'm working through right now with my best friend. This started out as a Bade fic, from Cat's POV, but morphed into some sort of Cat-centric Cade friendship. I kind of like it though :)**

**Anywho, (This on, by the way, was **_**not**_** written on a sugar rush. More of a sugar low, really) I hope you like this! **

**Reviewing is encouraged. Practically demanded. (I'mma bribe you guys this time! Reviewers get a brownie from Cat!) (... Technically, I **_**could**_** get you all brownies from 'Cat'. See, my name is Cat (Caitlin, but everyone calls me Cat) and I made brownies today, soooo... Lol :)**

**Lovelovelovelove**

**KittyCat**

**P.S. Credit/inspiration/dedication for this one goes to ****BlondeMascaraPrincess****. After re-reading her fic 'Can't take my eyes off you' for what **_**had**_** to be the billion and fourth time (suffice to say, I love it. Go check it out. Yes, I mean now) I was struck with the idea for this. And I kinda sorta stole some peices from it. Lol :)**


End file.
